


Breathtaking

by Magdalenaxo



Category: GetBackers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalenaxo/pseuds/Magdalenaxo
Summary: Words never helped him prove his feelings. Sometimes his actions went against what he wanted to say. If he even knew what that was. A short dabble of what Ban wants to say





	Breathtaking

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble of Ban's thoughts on Kazuki
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Get Backers. If I did, I'd be a happy camper.
> 
> Pairings: Kazuki x Ban. A slight part about Kazuki x Ginji

A little drabble of Ban's thoughts on Kazuki

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Backers. If I did, I'd be a happy camper.

Pairings: Kazuki x Ban. A slight part about Kazuki x Ginji

There's something breathtaking about the way that he says my name. It isn't just him saying it; it's the fact that he adds his little quirks into it.

When I anger him, there's a sharp tone. When I embarrass him, there's an elongation of my name. When I make him happy, it's the sound of an angel.

There's something breathtaking on how he describes our relationship to me. Honestly, I don't give a shit about labels, this or that. It was never any of my concern. Judging Threadspool, I thought that's how he wanted it to be- all that lovey dovey crap that Ginji wanted to do with Natsumi. How can I say this, I'm more of an action type man. Words don't do me any justice. Kazuki is okay with that. He smiles when I kiss him goodnight when he believes that I believe that he's actually sleeping.

That's one of the things that makes it hard to believe that Kazuki, the Kazuki, actually shows emotions towards the person who took their Lightning Emperor away.

I'm not blind and I'm not stupid. I've known about Ginji's and Kazuki's relationship in Mungenjou. Although they never actually told me from their own words, others have. I know, I know, "Ban, you can't believe what others say!" The stupid monkey trainer wouldn't lie to me when I have so much blackmail that would keep his mouth shut for ages.

But anyways, I'd rather not talk about that. It's not that it'll affect anything. Ginji is different. He isn't the same man Kazuki was in love with.

Neither am I, to be honest. Damn, Kazuki, what did you do to me?

It's the way he looks at me, too. Not just how he says my name, but how he looks at me when he does it. I don't know why it seems different to me. He probably looks at others the same way he does at me. I'm a complicated man, I'm a Rubik cube. Somehow, he's solving all of my pieces. I don't understand how. Don't get me wrong, I'm not hiding anything from him.

We all know that he's an angel. Seriously, look at him. His face, his hair, his eyes, his body. Hell, his breath probably smells like flowers. I wouldn't know, my mouth was too busy capturing his to wonder.

******  
Ginji says that I'm head over heels for Kazuki. I laugh every time he says that. Me ? In love? There's no way. It's simply an infatuation with a good looking person who happens to feel the same for me. He's too good for me... I'd easily break him. There would be no point to be in love with someone who you know you'd only cause pain. And I have.

The times that we fight and I can't help but go off and land in a stranger's bed and leave said person's bed the next morning for Kazuki's. He knows where I go and what I do. If he didn't, why would he cry and not want to come near me? The muffled sounds are the ones that get me the most. He isn't loud when he cries, which shocked me. His emotion shows through everything that he does; laughing, talking but not crying. When we fight, he doesn't yell. He tries to calm me. Me. I'm a fucking tyrant, why would there be a reason to calm me.

But he does. He holds my hand. Then my face to kiss me gently until I forget why I was angry. That isn't healthy. At the end of the night, we don't know what we gained or lost, I'm just in his bed for another night.

******  
It's the way that he says "I love you". For some reason, I know he isn't lying. That scares me


End file.
